One crazy summer
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Louise Swan the younger cousin of Bella Swan. After many times of getting into trouble in her home town Seattle her father tells her she would spend the summer, at Forks. But when Louise gets a rude awaking from her cousin not so normal boyfriend!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not claim to own 'Twilight' Or any of the characters created by the lovely Stephenie Meyer.  
I took them to create a story of Awesome, I am currently editting my bad grammar/spelling.  
Plus proof reading it....

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I never really thought about my Patrick's family, my uncle and his daughter. The thing was I wasn't always the easiest daughter to get along with.

So I threw the odd temper tantrum at school and got into trouble, with the principle and with the local police.

That didn't make me a bad person really; I mean I can't help it, that much anyway. I can suppose it all started when I was only thirteen, my mother got breast cancer and they never could get rid of it. They tried everything.

She still died, not a day goes by that I wish it never happened.

So I started skipping classes and smoking, drinking was the worst part of my life.

Living in Seattle wasn't much fun. My dad owns a small records store he brought with my mother. We lived in the small apartment above the shop, only moved in when my mother died so my Patrick didn't have to see the old house anymore.

But this story isn't about my life in Seattle but about my summer in Forks.

It all stared with a trip to the principle for my dad, to pick me up.

"Louise, you're lucky, too lucky!" his voice was hushed trying to control a temper that wasn't really there, but then my Patrick Patrick never really was mad. I never known him to raise his voice or throw a tantrum, guess it was why my mother loved him.

They were very much in love, everyone around them knew it and to this day when she passed. I never thought love was a kind thing.

"I don't care, I really don't," my voice was cold I never used to be like this, the bubbly blonde with beach blue eyes, but then I cut most my hair off.

My Patrick eyes on the road, his hands pinned to the wheel of his 69 Chevy focused on the road ahead.

"I phoned; Charlie and he said you can spend the summer up in Forks with Bella."

My eyes snapped from the window to him, what the hell was he thinking. "Forks!" I shouted.

"I just think you need to get away…" he spoke softly trying to sooth me wasn't really working.

"Forks, why?" I complained watching his face.

He was quite for a while, before he spoke again, "I think since." He pursed, the thing is with us Swan's we never spoke much. Especial about death and my mother's was never spoken of.

"I'm saying, you never got away from here, you need breathing room." His eyes still focused on the road, from my high school, to our apartment he didn't speak much more.

"But Fork's its like, always cold, and raining, for my summer vacation!" his eyes snapped to me he started to sound angry.

"Lou please, I've called Charlie, I'm driving you down Friday." that was the last thing said on the matter. I spent the rest of the drive in silence, the reason I wasn't driving was because I was still without a licence being sixteen I should have one, but not me.

One I was banned from driving due to a case of joy riding under the influence.

Getting home didn't change the matter, and I knew the plan was premeditated. My Patrick had a suitcase out the attic. Not much of an attic as space in the roof for junk to get lost.

"So, you can pack," his voice was dull and I laughed, just out of the fact I had no way out.

"I don't want to go," I never was that good at an augment but his voice went harsh.

"Louise Samantha Swan, can you please do as you're told for once!" My eyes were wide, not for the fact of what he said, but his fist had hit the wall making me just scared.

The next few days were a blur, I was suspended from school for the last days, but then again that was nothing new.

I woke up on Friday morning, the alarm shacking me out of my weird dream.

I was in the forest of Forks and Bella was there too. I remember the rain the cold, the feeling isolated.

Me and Bella the perfect opposites of each other, but both our skin was an ivory complexion, but as she was thin I was more curvier, her eyes brown mine blue, her brown hair mine blonde.

I listen to Patrick to start moving, but then guessed he was still asleep. I gathered my toiletries bag heading for the one bathroom. I quickly getting showered brushed my teeth and ready for the day.

It was after making myself some toast eating it slowly, he finally rose from sleep and entered the kitchen area looking to me.

"I'm going shower, then were leaving." he walked away. I never really conversed much with my Patrick, but then it got worse and worse.

I even got to the point that Forks wasn't so much a bad thing, just that dream of Bella, and the beast.

The drive was quieter than I thought it would be, my suitcase in the back seat and my hands drumming on my knees.

"You want the radio on?" his hand from the wheel to the stereo, but I shrugged.

After another hour of silence I finally see Forks come into focus, and my breath stopped in my throat. The place was tiny, and I just looked at the moss covered trees it wasn't raining but I could see a light mist in the air, the sky a dull grey as I avoided my Patrick's eyes.

When we got to Charlie's house Dad pulled the car pulled into the drive next to Charlie's cruiser; I turned to Patrick one more time, my eyes pleading with his.

"No Lou, it's not that bad here." He gave a encouraging smile that I ignored.

I jumped when the door opened making me jump, I quickly turned my attention to Charlie smiling bright at both me and my Patrick.

"Lou, haven't you grown!" Charlie's light voice catching my attention but I took my seat belt off getting out the car.

"You changed your hair!" He added trying to make me feel better about being here.

I opened the back seat getting my suit case; I didn't feel much in a talkative mood.

"So where's Bella?" My voice low and Charlie laughed once again.

"No hello uncle's hug?" I felt my eyes burning; this so wasn't my plan so why did I have to be nice.

"Sorry Charlie…" I put my suitcase down giving him a friendly hug, then let go.

"Charlie, you sure you don't mind?" Patrick's sounded more and more like he wanted to give me away.

Charlie heading us into the house it was empty, "well, when you gonna start house hunting?"

My eyes snapped I turned to Patrick. "House hunting!" my voice harsh, "house hunting!" again his eyes never left Charlie.

"I'm thinking I'll pop here now and then but I have been talking to a retailer."

I felt lost dazing in and out of the conversation, Charlie told me that I would be sleeping on the sofa bed and Bella was out with a boyfriend.

Funny I never seen Bella in a long time, but then she was never famous for her popularity. I only went to visit her in Phoenix now and then, but after my mother died. I didn't want to leave home.

After two hours of listening to the conversation move from housing to school, sports Patrick got to his feet.

"Charlie look after my devil child." his laugh was light and Charlie smiled in return.

"Well your luck is in, as I am the chief of police." Charlie seemed extra smug.

Patrick laugh made me roll my eyes, "what trouble can I get into here!" Patrick nodded "well be good, I'll see you in a week."

I sat still as Charlie waved off Patrick closing the door then stared to me, neither of us had been in a conversation before and I didn't know how to start it.

"So how's school?" Charlie asked the first question. It was a simple question, but then I just looked up.

"I'm failing and get kicked out a lot." I didn't mean to sound cruel, but just the tone I couldn't budge from my mind.

"So Bella, I told her to be home early." Charlie cleared his throat looking from me to the front door.

I never said much more, Charlie moved to the living room and turning the TV on.

I sat alone in the kitchen I stared to the yellow cabinets. The room was bigger than my kitchen at home. Things started falling into place; the fact was Patrick had been planning this, right under my nose. He wanted to have a new start in Forks and I was being slowly migrated into this tiny crap hole of a town.

The door opened and Bella's laugh filled the hall, then with a male voice. It was soft more of a song than a spoken voice and I jumped to my feet to get a closer look.

"Edward no my cousin is going to be here." Bella's voice was light looking to the living room.

"I'm home dad" She seemed to glow as she stuck her head into the living room.

I peeked throw the gap in the door from the hall to the kitchen, but his eyes caught mine. I lost my breath his eyes wasn't like most eyes an orange possible gold and looked to me. Biting my lip I shut the door going back to the table sitting down, something about him wasn't normal.

His skin for one, a marble white like a walking statue he looked like a male model and he was with Bella.

I heard Charlie move in the chair. "Bell's I told you, it was today!" "Sorry I thought tomorrow," Bella's voice panic and the male voice spoke again.

"Is she shy?" the voices stopped, I kept staring at the door.

Charlie sighed and I heard it clear as day.

"No just, going through a bad time…" He spoke softly, but I heard it like ringing in my ears.

I bit my lip. Was that all I was, a charity case. My mother died so everyone must be nice to me. My throat was tight and I made my mind up, I wasn't going to speak to them not one word.

The kitchen door opened after a few minutes, Bella walked in alone the male wasn't with her.

She sat down next to me. After about a minute past she caught my eyes.

"I'm sorry Lou." Her voice was soft and she raised her arms to me, I never moved but looked forward.

"Did you kill her?" my voice shacking and uneven and Bella placed her hands on the table. She didn't answer.

"Then why are you sorry?" I added the tone of my voice dry I tried to avoid her stares, her brown eyes always pulling in.

"Louise," I placed my hands to the table top.

"Don't bother; we haven't spoken since we were kids, so you don't have to pretend to be my friend."

That wasn't much true the last time I saw Bella I was about eleven and she was thirteen, I knew it couldn't be as simple as it used to be.

Bella sighed, "I'm not pretending Lou, I never knew…" Her voice filled with a hidden pain, she loved her aunt.

I turned to her, our eyes meet, her face a light pink from a faded blush and mine was stone white.

"I don't want to be felt sorry for Bella!" I could feel my guard slowly slipping away.

She smiled, "fine, but I was looking forward to seeing you." her voice sincere.

I relaxed placing my arms around her; she returned the hug in silence holding each other.

"Plus you get to meet my boyfriend." The happy tone back to her voice, she was getting excited.

I broke the hug then stared. "That guy, his your boyfriend?" I pointed to the hall and her face followed.

"Yes, his in the living room with Charlie." her voice a whisper and I tilted my head.

"Yeah I know, me having a boyfriend." She giggled with a fresh blush over her cheeks.

I burst into a fit of giggles. The first time in years and it felt weird coming from my mouth.

Bella couldn't hold hers in much more than I could.

"Sorry Bell, just, well boys" my voice was like a five year old and she shock her head.

"What your, how old now Louise?" she asked giving me a shove

"I'm sixteen!" I poked back at her arm.

She made smiling contagious and I started to see an upside to Forks. "Come on, his a little intimidating at first, but you'll like him." Bella took my attention.

I laughed light, "I'll be the judge."

But then I couldn't stop the sinking feeling that was building in my stomach.

Bella lead me into living room Charlie sitting on the sofa with his feet up.

The male was sitting on the chair alone, his eyes unblinking at the TV.

My chest tightened my hands locking up to my mothers cross I worn and never took of.

His eyes turned from the TV to Bella, then finally on me. I gasped feeling his eyes my mind a fog. The seconds felt like hours and the moment making my lungs tighten around me, then black.

Bella beside me and Charlie raising my head, "Lou, are you ok?" his voice panic and Bella's boyfriend was gone.

I didn't know where until he returned through the door with a bowl of water and a flannel. I would say he walked but his feet glided on the floor and my eyes kept on him, some reason his eyes looking into mine.

It was like he was in my head, and I gasped for air as Bella patted the cloth to me burning skin.

"Is she ok?" the male's voice sung above my head and I could see his voice directed to Bella. I blinked noticing I was back to my feet, Charlie still watching the TV as was Edward.

Bella stared to me, "you ok?" I nodded.

"I just, I'm fine" finding my focus. I kept staring into the eyes of the male.

"Edward Cullen." Bella's voice now comes into focus, "my cousin, Louise."

Nothing had Happened, I was seeing things again.

Since I could remember, I'd see things that wasn't there, predict things that was unexplainable.

"Hello," I mumbled reaching my hand to his. Edward reached for my hand shaking quickly; I pulled my hand back shaking it warm. "Bad circulation?" I added his laughed light and Bella laughed to, it was like they was sharing an inside joke.

"You can say that…" he kept staring into my eyes, "so, what you think of Forks?" His question caught me off guard.

Bella's eyes shot to him, but I answered.

"I think its fine," but his stare made my stomach lurch.

I couldn't think hearing the phone starting to ring loud echoing around me.

No one was paying attention to the ring; I covered my ears feeling confused. "Is someone getting that?" I shouted over the ringing, but then the room stared to me.

"You feel ok?" Charlie laughed watching my face, clearly not hearing.

The ringing was louder, but no one moved. I then tried to not focus, but Edward had intense eyes staring at me.

I then close my eyes trying to stop myself turning purple with frustration.

When I opened my eyes Charlie had gotten to his feet.

The ringing wasn't as loud but every heard it this time.

"Oh that must be Billy." Charlie's voice light and then I could feel not only Edward's eyes staring but Bella's.

"What?" I asked they kept quite.

When Charlie returned smiling wide I finally moved sitting down next to him.

I never followed sport but with Patrick and uncle they spent the time watching it to unwind.

Bella sat in front of Edward but I knew his eyes kept glancing at me, I avoid glancing in his direction.

Charlie broke the silence first, as what I was pretending to watch finished.

"So Bell, you got a plan for you and Lou tomorrow?" he asked trying to start a conversation between us all.

I bit my lip, I didn't like being around Edward I could feel him in my mind, his eyes stared from Charlie to me.

"I was thinking going down to Port Angeles." Her voice bright, Edward touching her shoulders in affection but I couldn't shake his presence in my head.

"Can it be just us girls?" I spoke quickly my voice a squeak.

Charlie nodded, "that's good cos Billy and me are gonna go fishing, seems weather is going to be clear tomorrow."

I turned to Bella her face wasn't on us, but Edward's

"It seems I won't be able to make it." Edward's voice sung lighter, "I am going to go camping with my brothers."

He started to stand, "and I think it's time I made a move home." He added finally with a crooked smile.

Bella got to her feet with him, her hand holding onto his arm.

They left the room, leaving me and Charlie together.

Charlie stared to me, "he is a nice kid!"

I blinked, "I didn't say he wasn't…" My voice confused.

Charlie chuckled again, "well you don't mind the sofa bed, Bella can help and I'm" he pointed to the door, and I politely nodded as he left.

I was grateful he shut the door behind him; I sneaked to the door Charlie's feet gone over the squeaky floor board. I place my ear to the door listened to Bella and Edward talking.

"So what is she thinking?" Bella asked hungry.

I twinge my nose, but kept quite.

"She's hard to pin point…" Edward's voice was like he was focusing deeply on something.

Bella's voice lowered, "you can hear, I mean…"

I knew she was biting her lip, funny how we both did it.

"I don't know it's more like an un-tuned radio." Edward's voice getting lower but I kept track it well.

"But the phone thing!" Bella sounded panicked.

"I know, but has she had anything like that happen before this?"

Bella tapping her foot on the floor, "once, when I was six, she was just four, but she…" Bella laughed, "We both talk in out sleep."

Edward laughed but I just wanted them to carry on talking.

"Well, anyway, she kept saying about, well, falling trees, boom, there going to burn."

Edward made an agreement hum.

"But then the next morning, my dad got a call, a forest fire got out control, and," Bella stopped, "his car was crushed by a falling tree, and exploded!"

Edward laughed," well, it just might be your interpretation."

Bella sighed, "Makes me feel lest special if you can't hear her thoughts…"

My throat tightened again. What she mean read my thoughts.

"Well I better go…" Edward spoke softly, I had trouble keeping track of the conversation, I felt my heart pounding hard.

"You're not going to stay." Bella's voice sounding like a plead.

"No, give you time to catch up with your Cousin." Edward's voice faded to the street.

"Ok, night." she giggled.

"Night," Edward replied, I could hear the sound of a car roar to life, then driving away.

I quickly rushed back to the sofa and started to look for the pulley to get the bed to unfold. Bella opened the door and smiled.

"I'll help," she added but my face kept to the sofa.

"It might be easier with light." I said my toneless voice was back. What kind of freak, was she dating?

"Good point," she went to the switch. The light flooded the room and I found the pulley me and Bella having to pull together.

"So what you think?" she asked me staring deep into my eyes.

"Not the Ritz but it will do." I rubbed my sweaty hands on my jeans looking to the tiny sofa bed.

Bella raised her eyebrow, "No what you think about Edward?" she asked looking confused.

I shrugged. What was I to say; _oh I think your boyfriend is a freak _I didn't speak just avoided it.

"Come on!" she begged her brown eyes big.

I had to turn away from her, "his, cute." I couldn't think of anything to say but she took the answer.

"Me you Port Angeles…" she said helping me make a bed.

"Yeah sound cool." I felt my chest ease up and then I let out a yawn. "Well what time?" she spoke and my mind snapped to attention. "What!" I rubbed the side of my face.

She laughed, "Waking up" her voice calm.

I shrugged again my eyes looking to the window.

"Well how's nine sounds?" Bella kept her eyes on me.

"Sound fine." I replied she sighed from my lack of enthusiasm.

"You want bathroom first?" she asked and I nodded rushing off with my things.

When I had finished with the shower dressed for bed, she smiled wishing me goodnight as we crossed paths.

I didn't like the sinking feeling, but all I knew was Edward wasn't normal, I was going to find out what was wrong with him and why Bella never felt it like me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Ok the thing is I wanted to say is that as I edit this Story I am also going to correct some of the confusion, so to make things simple. Yes Louise is physic, yes she hates Edward for being a vampire. I love the fact I made a character than isn't afraid to put Edward in his place..  
**Dated Edited:** 13th April 2009 4am. GMT

* * *

**Chapter 2**

My eyes shot open, my breathing heavier than I ever thought it could be. The dream was so real and it traumatizes me to the very core. It wasn't a dream more of a nightmare. I couldn't help holding my hands to my crucifix necklace. My heart beat still there and I felt some relief, but wasn't enough.

"You ok, Lou?" Charlie stuck his head in the door, already dressed in fishing gear I couldn't help but nod.

"Dad dream," I replied swallowing the bile taste in my mouth.

With a simple "ok" he walked out the door.

I sat there in the dark just thinking, I didn't like the sinking feeling I got from the dream.

I remember the same forest, me and Bella both in white, my hair long again while she smiled as Edward walked towards us. Bella kept smiling but I saw his teeth, his shirt drenched in blood. I felt like my heart was going to burst open leaning over Bella's throat kissing her sensually running his hands over her face, then sank his teeth into her.

I rubbed my temple again the dream was so real, I couldn't think why I would be scared, I just knew vampire aren't real, were they?

After an hour I turned to look to the time on the VCR, it was blinking 00:00 knowing no one had bothered setting a time. I forced my feet out the warmth of the bed, getting up and rubbed my eyes. I thought of taking a shower, my face drenched in sweat, some reason tears even if I didn't remember crying. The last time I cried was after my mother's funeral, but I slapped my face. I hated to think of that time.

I managed to shower finding out the time was half past seven when I got to the kitchen. The time was on the microwave. I sat down fiddling with my thumbs. After a boring twenty minutes, thinking it's smart to put the sofa bed away. I got a strange feeling the house was being watched. It was simple to shake the feeling away.

I moved from the kitchen to the living room, I hated to think of that dream. I turned on the TV after much fight to push the sofa bed back in. It seemed harder to put away than to take out. I sat in the dark watching the cartoons, the normal violence that was safe because it wasn't real; the cat ran after the mouse, the mouse hurts the cat. I couldn't laugh even when I found it amusing I couldn't find the sense to laugh.

I didn't notice that the sun was lightly shining through the closed curtains. Bella laughter told me she was awake sitting next to me. I didn't know how long she had been sitting with me, but she was still in her night clothes. I was wearing my black jeans and band T-shirt with a zip up hoddie over the top of it.

"So what are we doing?" I asked Bella without turning away from the TV she answered and I knew she wasn't looking at the TV anymore. "Well, I got some friends from my school to meet us; we can all look around, and maybe catch a film." She replied with a casual tone.

I still stared to the TV screen the news on. "Sure, whatever…" I simply added, I didn't want to turn to face her.

Her voice got my attention. "You don't have to be scared, there all egger to meet you." she laughed carefully.

I turned to face her, but instead of my normal dry response. I screamed as thick blood oozed from Bella's neck.

Her smiling face changes to a confused expression as she stared at me. "I'm not that ugly in the morning!" Bella's voice amused to why I would scream. But I still couldn't speak; I had to blink a few times before her neck went back to normal.

Her throat was fine but the image still haunted me.

"Do you want to go clean up, and dressed?" I tried to ignore my sinking feeling again.

"Ok, then we can eat, you didn't have breakfast already?" She smiled standing up, "cos I can make waffles, you sill like waffles?" her voice sounded concern again.

I got a feeling Bella wanted me to be more open. "Yeah, I like waffles…" I answered with Bella still smiling.

"I will get cleaned dress and then we can make waffles." Her smile back, she left me alone again.

I simply nodded; I didn't want to be rude.

I felt better standing in the kitchen with Bella; she was wearing blue jeans and a button down shirt with a jumper over the top both pale pink. "So flour milk, and" Bella looked around lost.

"Eggs!" I simple added and she laughed.

"Yes, well I've not made waffles in a long time." I added then smiled searching the kitchen. "Does Charlie even own a waffle iron?" I asked Bella and laughed soft. Bella then nodded.

"Yeah it's behind the biggest pan." Her voice was hard to hear with my head in the cupboard.

It wasn't hard to find when I got it free from the dark corner.

"So, I'm going to ask, you do have 911 on speed dial?" Bella flicking flour in my face, "oh I care about my health" I laughed watching Bella's face cringe.

"I cook far better than Charlie." Her voice was a fake defence.

I roll my eyes, "well I cook, for Patrick too" she stopped flicking flour. "And his still alive!" I tilted my head to one side.

"No I drove myself here!" I then put on my best sarcastic face I could think of. One other thing me and Bella have in common, our deep set sarcasm.

After cooking the waffles turned out nice, until we realise we had nothing to put on them.

"Ok so you've been suspended like, five times in one year?" Bella asked while we ate our waffles with jam, the only sweet thing we could find to eat with them.

"Well I think, that's why my dad wants us to live here…" my voice stopped, it wasn't a new thing my dad had been telling me for weeks and I've just ignored him.

"Well a fresh start for me really." I completed my sentence feeling worse for what I put Patrick through.

Bella nodded, "and you don't smoke anymore?" she asked tactfully, I then laughed.

"No Patrick went mental, so I stopped."

Bella nods. "What about drinking?" I shocked my head, "quit" Bella still nodding with me.

When we finished cleaning up I turned to look to Bella, "How old, is Edward?" she smiled the same inside joke smile.

"His seventeen" her answer short, but that smile it just seems to make my stomach squirm.

I was getting better about spending the day with Bella's friends. I thought about the fact I might be living here, going to the same school as Bella.

"Sorry about the radio." Bella sighed. The silence while driving never really bothered me, but I sat looking to the trees passing.

"How long you've known Edward?" my voice was uneven I asked my question still staring out the window.

She cleared her throat. "Well I've known him since I moved her, a while why?" Bella kept her eyes on the road, but I felt her full attention on me.

I just shrugged, "just asked."

The rest of the drive was in silence feeling temped to start singing to myself to clear the silence, but decided not to. Then I felt the car stop and I looked around the parking lot, Bella stopping the engine and I stared around.

"Well we are meeting Mike and Jessica outside Mike's Parents store." I nodded to be honest I was hoping they liked me.

Walking beside Bella cleared my mind of the morning nightmare, the guy Mike seemed to be a nice, he took my hand shaking it light. His hair blonde was not a bright as mine.

"So what you think of this place?" his question snapped me back to attention.

"It's nice" I lied to keep pleasant conversation, but the girl named Jessica didn't seem that keen to talk to me. It never really bothered me, the shops were simple not like home and I wondered if I ever was going to see home again, or Seattle being my home anymore.

The day was going well Mike talking about another beach trip. "Lou, you don't mind me calling you Lou." Mike seems to be extra interested in me. I shock my head, "well you'll love it."

Smiling was getting harder to keep up, "yeah Lou is fine, and beach sounds, cool." I finally got a word in. I drop the smiling due to the jaw ache.

Bella able to speak to me, "well we can watch a comedy."

I snapped my attention to her; I had drifted off into my own world looking around the cinema. Busy from the weekend rush.

"I'm not fussed." Jessica added and cut me off before I'd open my mouth.

I sat in the film feeling more aware of Mike kept staring from Jessica to me, then Bella.

I was told that mike and Jessica were an 'item' would explain all the dark looks Jessica was giving me. I didn't want to dwell Mike Newton wasn't my type of boy.

"I thought it was brilliant!" Mike walking out the movie his arm around Jessica's waist, she still is glaring to me. I found it easy to ignore her by now.

"I thought the plot was a bit stupid…" I laughed walking slowly. Bella and I linked arms.

Jessica was quick to agree with Mike. It was funny to watch her try and keep the centre of Mike's attention.

"I agree with Lou," Bella finally added now out the Cinema, the sun was set.

"We are going to get something to eat?" Jessica asked now more relaxed in Mike's arm.

I smiled, "I'm not fussed." My smiled fading when I saw him, he was walking towards us.

The breath in my lungs was being pulled out in long drags. Edward took me to a place, a place that scared me.

"Lou you ok?" my ears pounding with the sound of Bella's voice. He was standing by her side and Mike and Jessica moved back from him. I was frozen under his gaze, then eyes wide.

I was seeing victim after victim. Edward's eye broke from mine. I couldn't help but know he saw what I saw. He did the things I saw him do. Imposible as it was, Edward wasn't human. I didn't do the one thing my head told my feet to do. Run away, quickly away run.

I didn't run, in fact I wished I did, but we was sitting in a restaurant Bella's voice lighter, "what you want to drink?"

We were sitting in a booth, a very secluded booth that made me feel uneasy.

Bella was sitting next to me, me being closest to the wall with no escape. Edward was opposite us.

"Too bad Mike and Jessica rushed off." His was voice smooth. It grated my ears like fire. I kept quite, but Bella nudge me again.

"Just water!" I replied the waitress taking it down. I stared to Edward, he stared back. I then focused my thoughts on him. A test would see if I was really crazy, he wouldn't notice. Or I hoped he wouldn't. _What are you_? I kept staring until, I couldn't believe myself. This was ridiculous Edward couldn't read minds!

"Bella can, I have a minute with Louise alone?" his voice careful reaching to her face.

Bella glanced from him, to me. "Erm sure," she lightly got to her feet

I watched her slide out of the booth. She left me alone with him.

"So what you want me to be?" his voice still smooth. It was like he was mocking me with it. I dropped my eyes to the shiny table top.

"I think you're a monster Edward Cullen!" I kept my voice low. It was a whisper I knew he heard me.

The waitress placed the drinks down she smile towards Edward. "Can I get you something else?" her voice soft almost child like. He shakes his head. She walked away like a siren.

"Ok then Lou, what kind of monster you have in mind?" his hand close to mine. I pulled my body away from him. I wanted the feeling to return to my stomach.

"I think you know my vision!" My eyes kept a tight look on his face.

Edward relaxed back. I couldn't help but close my eyes.

"Stop thinking about it please?" his voice once sounding bitter.

I laughed darkly. "I think you should stop telling me what to do!" I snapped my eyes open. "You should stay out my head!"

With a light laugh he nodded. "You knew what I was, the very moment your eyes meet mine." He was right. In the hall the second my eyes meet his.

"You're a vampire." my voice got lower. I avoided looking directly at him.

"Yes and Bella knows." His voice gritted as he heard my worried thoughts for Bella's safety.

"I think she's blinded, by love." My words spitting out in gagged breaths.

Edward laugh proved he agreed with me. "Yes, she is, but so am I."

I crossed my arms. "I find the funniest thing." He leaned forward his face closest to mine. "You're a perfect opposite of her." I kept the gaze and I felt his hand. It reached closer to my cheek. I was breathing deeper my head going dizzy.

His breath was sweet, but it repulsed me, like strong candy cane mixture.

"Perfect" his voice still close, my eyes close, I focused my thoughts into the form of an inner scream.

_Please stop it, stop it, I'll **hurt you.**_

He backed away and I jumped to my feet.

"Don't go!" he shouted after me. I never listened to him. I kept running as fast my feet could carry me. I could feel the burning in my lung. My heart was pounding. My mind was haunted by visions of his face.

"Louise!" Bella's voice was beside me. I was leaning on a wall catching my breath. She was alone in her truck. I could hear the engine loud blurring my mind.

"I can't, be near him!" I took the time to hide my terror, she nodded. "Get in!"

I got into the truck as asked. The drive back was quite. I didn't know how much Edward told her, but I couldn't stop feeling my stomach twisting.

"You know." Bella's voice snapping my attention from the dashboard. "I don't know what you want to hear Bella." The truck pulled into the drive. Charlie's cruiser parked. My voice was shaken.

"I'm not going to tell, anyone." I turned her face pink her eyes wide. "How you find out?" she kept staring. I was trying to hold my hands together.

"I saw what he is." I tapped my temple. She didn't understand her eyes blinking with the confusion.

"I seen him kill before, I had a vision." I breathed deep. "I see him killing you Bella." She touched her hand staring to me.

"You see him, kill me?" her voice soft with a hint of fear.

I was haunted by the pitch of her voice. "I see him kill you, right in front of me." I couldn't stop the tremble in my throat. I held my hand out to hers. But she never took it.

"You're wrong," her voice was close to a spit. "He would never hurt me!"

"You're under his spell," I spat back my eyes blazing.

"Shut up Louise, just," she opened the door, got out and slammed it too hard behind herself.

I sat immobile by the tone. Not knowing how long she waited for me to get out the car. I sat still. She waited resting against the door staring away from me. "Girls, you're not fighting already?" Charlie was standing on the front porch.

Bella more of a march than a casual walk into the safety of the house. I still sat in the truck, my hands tight in my lap.

That night was the longest night of my life. I could feel the presence of him. I could feel the sinking feeling and it made me sick. I couldn't close my eyes. They were talking about tonight. I couldn't hear voices. But my mind felt him close. The night was long, and I just wanted it to be over. I couldn't stand the idea of him in my head, my finally thought before closing my eyes a plea to him _don't make her like you, please, leave her to live_. I rolled on my side my eyes giving up the war. And slowly I was deep in sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:** Ok the thing with this chapter is just me trying to show that Louise has a lot of inner conflict, plus I had to bring Jacob in for they have a big future a head of them....  
**Edited: **13th April 2009. _I would of updated sooner, but some reason the Document Manger w_anted to be a dill hole and not work!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I woke up again with a jolt. I stared into the darkness around me and I didn't know what to do. In just a few hours I would have to face Bella, thinking what to say wasn't easy. I got some clothes together to shower. Funny I was again covered in sweat, and tears. I never liked the idea of crying anymore. Or never liked it I find it hard to remember.

I finished with the shower. I stood in the bathroom. Closing my eyes I tried to block out thinking, which wasn't easy. The bathroom door bangs.

"Are you done yet, Louise?" Bella banged on the door loudly.

I couldn't clear my throat. "Give me a minute." My voice was dry replying. I rushed to get dried and dress, but my stomach felt tighter. "Lou, you ok in there?" Bella's voice was softer. I didn't know what to say, I kept looking in the mirror brushing my hair. "I'm almost done!" I replied finally, and she walked away.

The silence at the Breakfast table could have killed. Charlie trying breaking it, he smiled. "So Bell's what your plans for today?" he turned from Bella to Me.

"I'm going to see Edward; Louise is more than welcome to join!" Her voice was bitter.

I tried to be polite. "I'm sorry I think I'll rather watch paint dry…" My eyes avoided hers; I just placed my hands aggressively on the table.

Charlie was staring, "That was a bit harsh!" his eyes glancing from me to Bella.

Bella then pushed her cereal away from herself. I shrugging, "I don't like him, sorry if I'm not on the love Edward Band wagon."

Charlie coughed, trying to slip away from the growing voices.

"So what's your plans dad?" Bella finally asked when he made it to the door.

Charlie then turning to face the both of us, "I'm going to Billy's watching Sunday football…" he glanced to his watch, "I better be leaving now," he added in a desperate attempted to leave.

"Can I come with? I love Football." I quickly added looking up to Charlie from the table.

Bella and Charlie both eyes snapped to me. "Really!" Bella added tilting her head then looking unconvinced.

Charlie smiled, "I don't see a problem, and you can meet Jacob, his about your age."

Bella started to do the cleaning up. "Oh so have fun you two" she finally managed to say. I then left the kitchen, "I'll get my jacket." Charlie turned to Bella, "What happened to you two?" Bella shrugged, "her problem not mine."

Charlie shrugged. "You girls need to get along." He stepped out the house; I was already waiting by the car.

The drive to La Push was quite. I silently watched the trees passing as Charlie drove. "So why you and Bell's fighting?" He finally asked watching the road.

"I don't like her boyfriend, he seems." I quickly paused for a minute, "strange" I finally added then kept looking out the window.

"You know that's not fair, you don't really know him." Charlie's voice was careful.

I glared more out the window, and then shrugged. "Look I'm not telling you to like the guy, just," Charlie sighed, "Just be nice, for Bella's sake."

Finally I turned to face Charlie. "Fine I'll try and be nice" I folded my hands in my lap, and Charlie nodded.

When at La Push, it was a quite little reservation. Charlie got out the car first, being met but a Boy that was taller than me. He had long dark hair roughly pulled in a ponytail resting down his back. His skin looked silky, like a very deep tan. Charlie was talking to him; I just sat in the car waiting. I don't know what for, but Charlie was laughing at something funny said. Then he pointed to me in the car, and the boy nodded.

When he opened the car door I jumped a little, like I was in my own world.

"Hi I'm Jacob; Charlie said you come to keep me company." His voice was like a warm breeze. I stared into his dark eyes, and felt some warmth from when he smiled reaching out a hand for mine.

"I'm Louise," I said slowly trying to sum him up in my mind quickly. He nodded his hand now in mine, and I felt a warm tingle go through my skin, my pale finger being held lightly by his dark.

"So what you like to do?" Jacob asked finally after letting my hand go. "I'm not fussed," I felt like an idiot still sitting in the car, fully aware of my ripped baggy jeans and old band shirt, with a long sleeved shirt under it.

"Well you can get out the car for one, we don't bite," Jacob's laugh was relaxing as I manage to undo my seatbelt and slide out the car, closing the door lightly behind me. I finally got to take a good look at Jacob, he was growing into his body and I had to tilt my head up to see his face. Jacob was wearing blue faded jeans that had oil and grease stains, his shirt white was also covered in gunk and I laughed. "You like to fix cars." I stated with a smile poking his shirt, he laughed.

"I'm just finishing off my Rabbit." he added with a smile.

I gasped, I never knew anyone to have a Volkswagen Rabbit, "what year is it?" I asked looking more excited, I guessed he was too his smile turning to a grin.

"1986!" he took in my profile with a bigger grin.

I nodded, "wow sound like a cool car, can I see it?" I felt like a dork, but he nodded taking my hand again.

"Yeah my garage is just out the back" I was now being lead fast to his garage.

I sat in the Rabbit, and it was nice. Jacob was talking about his school and everything in his life. I like to listen to him, and then he turned to me. "So, why are you here in Forks?" I felt my hands tighten in my lap, his eyes staring to mine.

"I'm not a good person!" I avoided his eyes still watching me.

"Can you tell me?" he asked reaching for me, but I avoided his hand. "Look, I'm nothing but trouble, I ruin lives." Jacob's eyes stared in confusion.

"Lou, how?" his hand tried to reach out for me again.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't deal. "I'm just a waste, so just accept it!" I jumped out the car and ran. I didn't know where I was running, but it felt good to get away.

I did like Jacob, but. Well I didn't want some one to feel anything for me.

I had no idea where I was, and I found it funny. It was a nice looking beach the rain was harsh against my skin. It was cold and my clothes had soaked through. I stood on the shore and watched the waves crashing in, and then rolling back out.

"I'm sorry." the voice was behind me, I didn't look, I just stood there.

"Bella don't!" I stared to the water, she didn't leave.

"Louise, please," she stepped closer to me, but I still didn't turn around.

"Bella, leave me alone!" I felt my voice rasp against my throat and I swallowed hard walking closer to the water. Bella now ran to me. "Louise, please listen to me for once!" I didn't face her.

"Isabella, leave me alone for Christ sake!" I shouted but she didn't leave me. I don't know what was going in my thoughts, but I knew. She wasn't leaving me alone.

"Louise, why you blame yourself?" she spoke to me, then softly placed a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off. "You don't understand," I said feeling my chest rise and fall.

"What you going on about?" her voice sounded as confused as I was.

"I killed her!" My voice was low, but Bella heard it clear as day. "I was why she stopped living,"

Bella held my back hugging me, but I didn't really feel it. "Lou, it's not your fault," she whispered into my ear. I didn't even feel the tears in my eyes.

"You wasn't there Bella, you're never there." Then there was silence, like a light switched on in my head.

"How did you find me Bella?" I asked slowly, but I knew the answer. "Him!" I said turning to face Bella, but she was alone.

"His, sister had a vision of you. You need me Lou." Bella was pleading to me.

I laughed threw my tears. "I don't need anyone, I have me."

She stepped back, her eyes wide. "You, really think like that." I didn't know what to say, I didn't think. "No, I'm just tired of being the charity case." I turned on my heels walking away.

I found my way back to the Black's house. I borrowed some dry clothes from Jacob, the game stared. I found a place to sit next to Jacob, and watched the game in silence.

The drive home was more quite. But then Charlie never asked me why I ran off. One thing I admired about Charlie, he never asked too many questions.

When getting in the house, I see Bella and Edward. I didn't know what to do, finally sitting down. I felt his eyes on me again, and my breath was slowly coming out sharp. Edward's presence wasn't getting easier.

Charlie decided to have an early night, due to work in the morning. It was me Edward and Bella in the living room, the TV on a channel. It was like I wasn't in the room; I couldn't stop watching Edward.

"I'm going to get a drink." I stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Lifting the glass of water to my lips, I drank slowly. I didn't even notice the figure behind me.

"Louise, I want to know why?" Edward's voice was a song in my ear, and I didn't want to look at him. I spun around avoiding his stare, and sat down at the table with my glass of water.

"I," my voice small, I didn't know what to tell him, if I said what I wanted to, I would sound crazy. "Edward, it's just that." My voice was getting weaker, and I was getting a light head.

Edward was holding me, funny not in a romantic way. It was more I feel over in my black out. Well it wasn't even a black out, I see something, something I was terrified of. His eyes staring down at me, and I felt my chest tighten.

"You won't ever kill Bella!" my voice shaken, and it felt hard to breathe. Edward reading my thoughts knew what I had seen, as it went through my mind.

"I'd never harm her." His voice sure and I felt my head still light.

"We can't tell her what you saw." Edward added looking to the door. Bella hadn't heard me fall and then it dawned on me. Edward caught me before I hit the ground.

"Edward that's wrong, I can't not tell her." I whispered to him trying to get out of his arms.

"Louise it won't help her." He replied finally letting me go from his cold arms.

"You know your freezing right!" Edward's laugh caught me off guard, and I smiled.

"I know," he added then his eyes focused. "So how long you've known?" I felt confused, and it made me feel more of a child to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I replied finding the chair again, and feeling my cheeks turn pink.

"That you can see things," he added and I covered my mouth.

"I think you know what I am talking about." Edward now closer to me, and he placed a hand to my shoulder.

It clicks like everything falling into place, Patrick never told me about living in Forks, I'd seen it, and the vision of Edward, wasn't Edward at all.

"What are you going to do?" I asked quietly, my voice was shaken watching his eyes on mine.

"I am going to fide it, and kill it!" Edward's voice turning to a snarl and I looked away from his face.

"So how do you, kill a vampire?" I finally said my voice on edge from what I'd seen. "I mean do you need a wooden stake?" I added feeling him stare, and then he laughed.

"No stake or crosses involved." He said trying to keep a serious face I nodded lightly and then stared to him more closely.

"Eww that is really gross." I finally said seeing in his eyes.

"Well it's the only way." He added I then watched the room.

"Edward I don't like the things I see." I spoke soft touching my eyes, he nodded.

"You're different from Alice; you see the past as well as the future." I nodded then looked to the kitchen door.

"I'm just confused, why would someone make a vampire? A vampire who looks like you?"

Edward stared to me, and the time seems to slow. I never seen someone look this scary.

"I have an idea who would do something like that!" Edward's voice low, then watched me, "I'm going to pop home, just tell Bella that Alice needed me,"

I then nodded. Edward was gone quicker than I could blink.

I walked quietly back into the living room, Bella sat quiet the TV on a soup opera. "Edward," Bella turned to look at me, her eyes turned back to the TV.

"Sorry Lou thought, well where is Edward?" I sat down and then avoided her stares. My cousin's life in mortal danger, and I wasn't aloud to tell her.

"Alice needed him," I simple added and watched the couple on the show have a fight. I didn't speak to Bella, the phone ringing.

"I'll get it," Bella got to her feet heading for the kitchen. I still watched the show ending on a cliff hanger, was the guy a murderer, or innocent. I never really cared, but then Bella's voice was quiet.

I still heard it. "No I miss you Edward, please, just tell me what's wrong. Fine don't tell me" I bit my lip, and then pulled my knees to my chest. I knew, and Edward wouldn't let me tell.

* * *

If you are new to reading this story please don't be afraid to leave a comment, let me know what is good, what you think needs improving....  
much love

XoXo  
Emy


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Well as usual I added more to the story to make sense. I can't believe how I lose track of detail in my story....  
**Edited: **14th April 2009 yay go me with my bad self!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I woke up lightly, and I couldn't stop my fears. It was hard for me to think straight, but then the two days I've been here I knew, I knew too much. I then looked around the room and the sun wasn't even up yet. The phone rang again and I got to my feet. I walked to the phone like a ticking time bomb, and it was going to explode in my face.

"Hello," my voice small.

"Lou, I need you to cheek on Bella," I then stared at the phone. "Erm, ok then." I place the receiver on the counter. I walked slowly to Bella's room; I then slowly opened the door. I didn't know what to expect I looked to the bed, and Bella was sleeping, she tossed and turned. Closing the door behind me I walked to the phone picking the receiver up to my ear again. "She's asleep Edward." I then listen to the dead line; I grunted slamming the phone down, and then jumped seeing Edward in the kitchen behind me. I let out a quick scream, before collecting myself.

"Edward" I then punched his arm, pulling my fist back quicker. "Sorry, I'm just worried." Edward sat down, and I walked to his side. I've never been good at comforting people, let alone a vampire. "So what's going to happen?" I asked him, my hand lightly on his shoulder.

His eyes turned to face me and in his eyes I saw something gloomy, he looked helpless.

"Edward you just need to trap it, I mean him, well just one vampire." His eyes still falling to the table, my fingers gripped onto his shoulder, and I stared out the window. "Edward, I can feel it," I let his hand glide onto mine, his cold skin on mine made my hand freeze into place.

"I know, I've never been," I then took my hand back.

"Edward nobody's perfect." I didn't mean to cut him off, but he smiled. "Lou you have a real gift, don't miss use it." I then laughed, "I need to tell her." Edward then got to his feet, his eyes out the window.

"What." I then turned to see Bella in the door way. "Ok you are going to tell me what's wrong." I glanced from Bella, then Edward.

"Bella, please it's nothing to worry about." Bella stood her ground, "Edward something is wrong." She added with a dark tone to her voice. "Lou, please tell me!" Bella's eyes pleading on mine, but Edward's glared scared me more than anything.

"Bella, I, I'm, I've gotta go," I then rushed away from them. I just grabbed some clothes, rushing to the bathroom.

When I got back down the stairs, I see Bella sitting. Edward was standing away from her; there was a dark feeling in the air.

"Edward how could this happen?" She asked him, and Edward's eyes found mine.

"I don't know, Alice is also confused, it could all just be a mere, coincidence." He spoke carefully.

Bella turned to face me, "Lou, what happened?" I then felt my chest get tighter, Edward's eyes staring me down. "Bella I can't, I really can't." I then felt a cold chill go through me. Bella now stood by my side. "Well what we going to do?" I asked and Edward turned to Bella. "I've been talking to Carlisle; we can head up there now."

I then stared to Bella, my head shaking, "oh no, I'm not going!" Edward then took a deep breath. "He wants to meet you Louise." I glared to Edward, and my arms tight a crossed my chest. "I'm not going!"

I was still folding my arms tight against my chest. Edward drove us to his house, and I was in the back seat of his Volvo.

"I don't like this." I muttered while the car drove over the speed limit. Edward's eyes kept on Bella, and I ignored there conversation. I felt like I wanted to scream, but I just stared out the window. He knew what I saw, so why was I being taken to his house.

I didn't want to get out the car. We'd pulled up in the garage and I couldn't. No wouldn't get out.

Edward having to open the door and he stared to me. "Louise we won't hurt you." I watched his face.

"I don't care, I don't like it here." Bella now staring at me from Behind Edward, she was with another girl. I caught her eyes, the same shade of Topaz as Edward.

"You must be Louise!" She said with a little voice.

I nodded, "and you must be Alice." I watched her. She smiled.

"You can get out the car." Alice was smiling flashing her pure white teeth; I nodded, but didn't move.

After half an hour, I soon got out the car. I was now in the main room of the house. It seemed weird for a vampire house, to have so many windows but I sat listing to Edward.

He was talking about my vision; I nodded in the right places. Every one of them seems to make me feel even more plan and boring. Edward finished skipping out the gory details; finally one of the others addressed me. He was the father figure Carlisle, he smiled to me. "I never seen a human with, special power, how long have you known of it?"

I stared to him, but didn't know what to say. "I've never took them seriously, I mean there just predictions." I didn't like the attention anymore, all I know I could have something really wrong with me.

Alice watching me, she rolled her eyes. I ignored the fact that I didn't like this. "I mean I've never thought about it." I added feeling more nervous, but as soon as I felt that scared, I got a sudden calm.

I glared to Jasper; he was the one keeping the farthest away from me and Bella. I avoided staring, but then the Cullen's had a very intimidating feeling to them.

"So wait, you see past as well as future?" Alice asked me, and I simply nodded. I never was used to this much attention on me, and I didn't really like it. "Wow," Alice turned to Jasper, and I watched Edward and Carlisle in the further corner, they talked too fast for me to pick up what they were talking about.

Jasper staring at me and I watched him. I turned my attention to Bella. "I want to go." I complained.

Bella watched me and then sighed. "We need to fix this, and I don't want to go." She snapped back.

I then got to my feet. "Fine I'll walk." I turned heading for the door. Cold arms held me still. "I got her." A strong voice said holding me still, it was Emmett. "Let me go!" I hissed at him. "Bella I want to go home."

Edward was now beside Bella. "Louise, we need to understand, if your vision is real."

I glared, "of course it's real, they are never wrong." My arms still pulling against Emmett's and he chuckled. "She's a feisty one." Gritting my teeth I snapped my head back. I managed to hit him, but my skull felt as if it was cracked open.

Emmett laughed. "Very feisty." Closed my eyes I then opened them again.

Carlisle was gentle and smiled to me. "It's advisable not to head butt a vampire." His cold hand was now examined the back of my head.

Groaning lightly, "I'll make a note of it." Finally I see him more clearly. "I don't know how I can help." He nodded, and then finished examining my head.

Carlisle now leading me into another room, my head felt swollen. He guided me to a chair getting me some ice.

"You're going to have a bump, but everything is going to be ok." He said placing the ice pack on my head.

"I still don't feel like I should trust you." I whispered trying to keep my head still.

"But you know now that Edward wouldn't harm Bella." He added flashing a bright smile.

I nodded. "But this vampire isn't new born." Carlisle stared to me and I took a deep breath.

"What makes you sure of this?" My hands shaken I tried to find my footing. Standing up I noticed it was just me and him in the imitation of a kitchen.

"His been trained to find, and bring back." I said slowly my words didn't feel natural. I didn't understand and I didn't want to be part of it.

"Please can I just go please?" My voice was pleading with Carlisle. For a moment I was hoping he would let me go.

"I will get Edward to drive you back." He finally replied and I broke into a smile.

"Thank you so much." I quickly gave him a hug and then turned to go and find Bella.

I walked up stair until I found Edward's room. Without knocking I entered the room, only to freeze in the door way.

"Oh I'm sorry." I then back out walking fast to the stair. In the moment seeing Edward and Bella kissing made my stomach churn. Grabbing my jacket quickly I rushed from the house as fast as I could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: **Well I am about near finished this, so funny, I can't believe how much I have changed from my writing skills....  
**Edited date**: 14th April 2009

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I walked and didn't know where I was going. The rain wasn't enough to make me that wet. I just kept walking taking deep and long breaths.

I didn't hear my name being called, over and over again. It wasn't that I didn't hear. I didn't want to hear my name, but then the voice wasn't of Edward.

Feeling the warm fingers gripping my shoulder I spun around to face Jacob.

"Louise what are you doing here?" His smiled made me break into a smile too.

"Trust me, you won't believe me." My reply quick and I noticed Jacob wasn't alone.

"Oh this is Embry and Quil." With a small wave I blushed.

"Hay," My voice small, I felt small compared to them.

"We were going to go to the beach, want to join?" Jacob's invitation was sweet, I nodded lightly. "I don't mind that." Seeing Jacob and his friends break into smiles.

I watched as Quil and Embry skimming stones along the waves. I sat with Jacob by my side. I didn't know what to talk about, but then he said breaking the silence. "You ok?" His simple question caught me off guard.

"I'm just, lost." I watched his eyes watching mine, his hand found mine.

I then felt my mouth get dry. "It's ok, if you don't want to talk about it, but I am here, if you want to." His voice smooth, I lightly bit my lip watching him closely. The rain stopped and I could see the sun rising. "I'm just; I've spent so long trying to be strong." My voice small at first, and Jake now placed an arm around me; he pulled me into a side hug. "I mean she, she died and everything changed."

He nodded lightly still holding me lightly to his side. "How long ago this happen?" He asked calmly rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

I watched the waves crashing in the shore. I sucked in a tight breath. "You don't have to." He started but I held my hand up.

"It was about, over two year ago," Jacob nodding lightly still holding onto me, I watched him. "I just lost it, I started sneaking out, drinking. I was a vandal, and I just didn't care." It was strange to talk about myself for once, and be listened to. Jake nodded at the right moments, listening to me as I talked about the trouble I gotten into.

"I just don't see you being that kind of person." Jacob spoke softly, I nodded.

"I didn't think I could be that person, but just the rush." My eyes still searching Jacob's his hand playing on my arm more. My stomach was doing summersaults his still smile to me.

"You don't have to be like that." His voice strong and I nodded. "I think Quil and Embry are talking about us." Jacob laugh boomed and I laughed too.

"I think they're just jealous." He finally said through laughter and I nodded.

"Well I think." I stood up he watched me confused.

"What?" he asked and I tapped my hand on his arm.

"Tag, you're it." I ran away from him laughing. Jacob getting to his feet and ran after me.

I ran so fast I didn't see myself crashing right into Embry; he then laughed quickly grabbing me around the waist.

"you can't do that I'm fat!" I protest, but then Embry's face glared at me playfully, "Ok that's it!" he then lifting me up high. "I'm not putting you down until you admit you're not fat!" he spoke hard.

"I am fat!" I add feeling him slowly starting to spin me.

I was out of breath and Embry was holding me over his shoulder spinning me around. I laughed loud and watched Jake and Quil watching in amusement of my screams.

"Come on Lou, just say it!" Embry said again and I laughed. "Never!" I protested, and Jacob then walked closer.

"Oh come on Lou just say it?" I watched Jake close still being spun so only focused on his face ever few seconds. "You won't get anything from me." I protested but Embry sped up more, and I laughed. "Ok fine, I'll say it." I felt him slow down. "I'm not fat." I spoke softly so only he could hear me, but his laugh loud.

"I think they need to hear it too Lou." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'm not fat." I shouted loud and Embry stopped spinning taking it a few moments for the world correct itself. My feet didn't want to find the ground and I stumbled towards Jacob. His arms caught me just in time, and my eyes found his.

"I think I'm dizzy." My voice uneven, his face was coming in and out of focus.

"I would agree," His arms holding me upright and I felt my heart beat racing. "You look cute when you have a pink face." He added brushing hair out my face looking deep into my eyes.

I blinked watching him. "Oh why thank you." I smiled feeling my face draw closer to his. My breath quickened and my hands holding his arms to keep myself steady.

I Closed my eyes feeling his warm breath on my face. I kept my eyes closed waiting. "Louise." Bella's voice shocked my eyes open, and she was walking towards me and Jake.

I felt him pull away from me and in my head I sighed.

"Louise I've been worried sick about you." I watched her face, she was alone, and he wasn't with her.

"Bella, I'm fine." I finally said but she was now next to me and Jacob smiled.

"Bella she's fine with me." I looked around Quil and Embry have gone off. Bella's face still worried. "Well we need to go; Charlie was going to have a search party look for you." I rolled my eyes, I just stared to her. Jacob watched Bella and I stepped away from Jacob towards Bella. I turned to see Jacob's face. "I'll call you." I said to him and he nodded. "Yeah, that'll be cool." I hugged him quickly and then turned walking with Bella back to her truck.

The drive was quiet. I didn't want to talk to Bella after what happened. So close yet so stopped from kissing Jake, I just wanted to scream at her. I turned away and didn't feel the tires of the truck screech in a quick break. There was someone standing in the road facing away from us. The hair made me think Edward but then something wasn't right. Bella tapped my arm and I turned to see her face was whiter than ever.

"Bella keep driving." I instructed but she stared to the figure. I felt my breath going faster and then it all happened to quick for it to really register.

I watched Bella's door pulled open, the sound was loud my screams didn't do anything. My instincts told me to grab hold of Bella. It was too late and I was staring at the empty space where she was. I felt my body go into shock. Bella's screams still loud her being held, her screams still lingered in the air behind her. I sat still in the truck. Only a minute past but I was frozen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes:** Okay, well I know that the last chapters are short, thing is, I am kinda trying to remember why I rushed the last chapters.... YEAH I wanted to end this story, completely unaware of making two more stories.  
So I have to edit them too.... 3  
**Edit Date:** 15th April 3:44 AM bitches, I am an insomniac

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I didn't know what I was doing. I'd seen everything happen so fast that it didn't sink in right away.

Bella had been taken so fast. There was no way I could have stopped it. I mean it was a vampire and I was a mere human. I then finally felt the tears spilling down my cheeks. It was happening all over again. Like with my mother's cancer I didn't do anything.

Now I slid into the driver's seat. I knew the basic of driving. Wiping my tears on my sleeve I started the engine again. I didn't know why but I remembered how to get to the Cullen's.

I pulled up into the drive. It didn't take long for Edward to be at the door. I watched his eyes trough my tears. He opened the door but I couldn't move. My whole body was shaken, and Edward held me lightly lifting me from the driver's seat. My mind was slipping, as much as Bella and I hardly got along. I still felt guilty for what happened. I still felt my heart pounding. With Bella's last screams echoing in my mind and I know it bothered Edward.

"What happened?" Carlisle voice spoke to me, but I didn't hear it. Jasper stepping closer to me and I felt calmed. I watched the Cullen's around me and I burst into tears again. Esme pulling me into her arms, she rocked me slowly humming to me. It reminded me when I was little and my mum would calm me after falling over. I listened to Edward smash things. Alice spook too fast for me to understand. I was lost and I was confused.

Carlisle watching me and I then knew that I was feeling better. I blinked the last of the tears away.

"It was too fast, I couldn't stop. I'm so sorry." My voice was cracked and sore, but then Carlisle touched my head softly.

"It's not your fault, but you have to tell us what happened." I shock my head. I didn't want to remember. Edward was now in front of me. "Louise, we need to know, we need to save her." My eyes being pulled into his, and I bit my lip. "Outside the reservation, I think La Push, he, he was in front of the truck. Bella stopped." My eyes threatened to spill over again. I felt a new calm from Jasper hit me, and I finally felt I could tell them. I could feel Edward's pain. His Bella was in danger. Edward was in pain from the thought of losing her.

I was taken to Alice's room. The place was sophisticated I was on a simple love seat. Alice was trying her best to distract me from what was going on.

"Alice I have to help." I tried to get to my feet, but she pushed me down. I gave up her being smaller but still stronger than me.

"Louise there isn't much you can do." Her voice musical, I grunted watching her rushing about her wardrobe that put my bedroom closet to shame.

"Alice I just can't." I ran my fingers up my arms. Alice was by my side again, but her eyes looked dark around the edges so she avoided sitting too close. "Alice it's my fault, I didn't think." She shakes her head lightly but graceful movement made me envious.

It was a few minutes that went by, I sat and looked to the clock. "Alice I need the bathroom." My voice was small. Alice got up watching me, her eyes closed. "Look I really need to pee." I added getting to my feet. I knew her gift, as it was my own.

"Down hall first left." Her voice stiff, I ignored this rushing to the door. "And Louise, don't do anything stupid!" she sounded deadly, but I shrugged it off.

I rushed quickly to the bathroom, I knew what to do. I cleared my mind of all planning, I could think it out, she would know right off. I then looked out the window; it wasn't big, but big enough for me to get through. I was used to sneaking out windows. We was on the second floor I studied quickly the drop, and I knew I could climb down.

I stood in the garage. I had made it this far without Alice seeing. I grabbed the first set of keys that I could find. I scanned the cars that were left behind. I then see the keys were to a monster size jeep. "Great." I muttered to myself. I rushed over opening the door. It took me a while to jump in into the driver's seat. I spend a few seconds adjusting the seat. I then listen; a fake cough caught me off guard.

"And where do you think your going?" the voice didn't have volume but enough to be heard. I then started to do the range of seat belt up, but then Emmett stopped me, holding my hands together.

"Look it can go one of two ways." I started his eyes was on mine, and he was listening. "One you try and pull me out, and end up breaking some of my bones, cos I am not going without a fight and I fight dirty." My eyes wide with warning he let my hands go, and I nodded. "Or you can help me; the vampire is leaving a false trail." Emmett went to open his mouth. I cut him off waving my hand. "I've seen his plan, Alice hasn't please Emmett." I pleaded with him. I set the full power of my eyes on his face.

"Oh Edward is going to kill me." He then lightly pushed me to the passenger seat. I smiled to myself, victory.

I started to do my belt, well more like harness up. Emmett started the jeep up. I took deep breath feeling the jeep pulling out of the garage. Alice stood outside on the drive, her eyes staring at me. I shrugged miming sorry as we speed off.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Emmett's voice spoke softly. I never imagine he could speak with such compassion. "I know I really do." My voice was a hundred percent sure. I pointed out directions to Emmett and he drove in silence. I then closed my eyes; I could see it all in my mind. I felt my heart give way to wash to grief. I didn't want to lose Bella. I never wanted any harm to come to her.

"Are you ok?" Emmett spoke while trying not to touch me. I turned my eyes to face him. "Yeah just take the next left."

Emmett then stopped the car. "I can't, we aren't allowed there." I pursed watching him closely. "What!" I then stared.

"It's the Quileute's reservation." He pointed out, and I bashed the back of my head on the seat in frustration. "I'm sorry, we can't break the treaty." His voice was full of resentment. Emmett then stared away. "Don't worry I'll go by foot." I undid the harness quickly. Emmett's hands stopped my exit. "Emmett, I am not letting a thing. An evil thing kill my cousin." I then forced his hand away with all my strength but it didn't help. "Emmett let me go." I spat and he moved his hand. I jumped out the Jeep.

He watched me. "Fine, I'll come with you. But you don't tell anyone." I nodded watching him getting closer to me. "Ready?" I asked and Emmett nodded. "Man I love being me." He scoffed and I laughed. "Just follow, ok." He nodded and I started to follow my vision hoping to not be too late.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: **Ok since I am in the no sleep mood.... I am going to finish the story today Woot!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I walked deeper into the forest, Emmett close behind me. I noticed that all the Cullen's kept a safe distance from me. I rested a hand against a tree, took a deep breath trying to keep calm. I had no idea what made me think I could do anything. I thought it was better than doing nothing.

Emmett's footsteps stopped. Or did I just stop listening. "I don't like the smell." He spoke quickly, I barley picked it up.

"Emmett we need to keep moving." I then noticed his nostrils flare out. I ignored this carrying on in the direction I was going. Faster than I stepped Emmett held me close to him.

"What the..." I started; he quickly coved my mouth with his hand. I shuddered under the cold fingers on my face.

"Shh Lou." He whispered and I obeyed. The silence was haunting, I couldn't hear anything out the normal woodland noises, but Emmett grip on my mouth made my heart race. He then slowly let me go and I turned to face him. My cheeks flustered beside the fact his hand was freezing on my face.

"What was that about?" I watched his eyes on my face.

"I heard a noise." He spoke simple, and I grunted carrying on my venture into the unknown.

I carried on walking again Emmett was slowly behind me, mimicking my footsteps only a few feet behind me. I then closed my eyes feeling as my mind going into a vision. I grabbed the closest tree to support myself quickly. It was flashes of Bella; she was running and tripping in the woods. She was scared; I could feel the blood running down her arms. I then opened my eyes.

"I know where she is." I said getting to my feet; Emmett was helping me to my stand up right. "Where?" Emmett asked me quickly.

I simply pointed to the south. Emmett the nodding, he quickly held me in his arms and ran. I closed my eyes quickly; it didn't feel like we were running. More like we was floating moving too fast for me to register the movements he made.

When we stopped I was placed back down. It took me a few seconds to get my balance, but I felt he took us to the right place.

"Wait this isn't right, she should be here." I then looked around. Emmett watched the forest from all angles and then back to me.

"Lou, are you sure it's here?" he grunted with his super hearing not picking anything up.

I nodded, "I saw her, come from there." I pointed to the south of me; Emmett's eyes followed my hand.

"Stay here!" I held my hand up to stop him following.

I was surprises when he listened staying where he was. I stepped in the direction from where Bella would run. I noticed that there was a camp site.

The tent propped up, it was undisturbed. I stepped to tent slowly. I covered my mouth to stop my breathing to much. I held my breath but felt my pounding heart would give me away. The steps I took made my legs feel like lead, but I carried on walking. I had to keep walking to the opening of the tent.

Bella was lying on the ground, she looked still but I kept my calm. "Bella," my voice was still shaky.

I moved closer to her reaching out a hand. "Bella, please be ok." I touched her shoulder she was tied down, but her eyes opened shape. "Louise." Her voice with panic I covered her mouth quickly.

"It's ok I have Emmett, we going to take you..."

I didn't finished my hair was being pulled back; I screamed feeling the roots of my hair pull from my skull.

My face muzzled and I tried to kick, and fight. Giving up wasn't an option, I tried to scream.

My eyes didn't see my attacker, but only Bella's eyes wide and filled with panic. She then managed to swing her legs around to trip my attacker, but it was pointless. Bella went to scream, but the attacker still had me in his hand, he managed to pick Bella up with his free hand.

I wanted to scream seeing her being thrown away. There was a loud bang of her hitting a tree. Her scream of pain were echoing in my head.

I didn't know what was to happen. I hear a shout and a loud crack. Bella had gotten to her feet, she had hit the attacker with a large tree branch. It broke over his back the sound like a bomb. I struggled more in the iron grip. Bella taking a second chance she jumped onto him, her arms gripping around his neck, she screamed in his ear.

I tried to fight more knowing it was pointless, but better than nothing. I then felt the crunch in my chest. It was followed by a stabbing pain. I winced closing my eyes. The attacker picking Bella off his back like a rag doll, he threw her away again.

I couldn't breath he was holding me tighter.

"Bella run, please leave go!" I screamed with my last deep breaths. Breathing was getting painful, crack the sound was quick, but the pain didn't hit me until I felt my wrist in his hand.

I hear Bella screaming and running away. A wash of relief went over me, she would be ok.

"I'll get her soon enough." The vampire's voice was smooth, but it didn't have the same tone as Edward's. I used my last strength to head butt him, but the pain spreading in my skull made me close my eyes. I wanted it to be over with; I wanted it to be done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note of last: **Ok I finally finished this story. I will start on Editing Barkin Mad asap!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I held my breath; I then was getting ready for the attacker to kill me. Instead was a loud growl, almost a bark. The sound was quick and I was forced away.

I didn't move, my hand was throbbing, and I studied my fingers. I had a broken wrist didn't need to be a genius to know.

I watched the great black, I wouldn't know it was big like a bear, but with futures of a giant dog. They fought, I watched holding onto my chest. It hurt every breath hurt. The fight was a sight for me. The vampire trying to make swipes at the beast, but it snapped its jaws at him. I couldn't look away from the battle.

When it was over who would get to kill me. I didn't want to stick around to find out who would win or lose. I needed to find Bella and I needed to get to a hospital soon.

I then hear screams from the vampire. My saviour had taking the fight away from me. I managed to get to my feet, but not long before Emmett was holding my up. Bella was beside him, apart from a deep cut on her arm and a few bruises she was fine.

Emmett sniffing the air, "that smell again." He growled, but I got his attention.

"I, need, doctor." I finally got out, Emmett staring from me then Bella. "Bella hop on my back, I'll run us back to the Jeep.

I felt him pick me up into his arms, Bella on his back Emmett ran fast. I then closed my eyes the pain was too much, I couldn't take it no more.

I opened my eyes slow at first, but then the light made me close them again.

"Louise, oh thank god you're ok." Patrick's voice made me open my eyes again.

"Where?" I sat up lightly feeling the I.V in my hand sting. I then moved with the other hand in cast I cursed feeling the movement.

"Where am I?" I rubbed my eyes with the I.V hand.

"Louise, were in the hospital, you don't remember what happened?" His voice rough, it was like he had not slept eaten or anything in days. "Dad, I…" but something cut me off, Edward had stepped into view. "Louise went into the forest, she wanted to look about." Edward started the tale. I watched keeping quite. "Louise, you was attacked by a bear; your lucky Emmett was there he saved you."

I then blinked. I knew he was making a cover up, so I just nodded to agree.

"Emmett, where is he?" Patrick looked around and I felt drowsy. I knew it was the pain medication.

"What, I..." my voice slow, I was trying to get the words out right. Carlisle was coming into view, "You suffered four broken ribs and your wrist was broken, a clean break so it will easily heal in time." He spoke the last part more to Patrick, than me.

I nodded. "I want to thank your son, Doctor Cullen." Patrick got to his feet; he was wearing clothes wrinkled so I knew he had stayed by my bed side.

"Emmett is, home." Carlisle smiled to Patrick, he nodded.

"Well give him my thanks, he saved my baby." I rolled my eyes and then see that Bella was standing behind Edward. Her eyes light up rushing to me. Her arms around me broke me into a smile.

"I'm ok." My voice low, but she kept hugging.

"Louise I was so scared." She let me go, but her eyes were crying.

"I'm fine really!" I watched the others in the room.

"So when can I take her home?" Patrick asked Carlisle quickly.

Bella's eyes were wide, mine mimicked hers. "Dad I don't want to go home." I said quickly.

Patrick sighed. "I thought you didn't want to be here." His voice confused, but I stared more.

"I want to stay, with Bella, please." I pouted and he smiled.

"Well, I've got good news." His voice was softer. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not ready to move out of Seattle, so we're not moving."

I blinked staring from Patrick to Bella. I laughed then felt there eyes on me.

"Ok but dad." I watched him closely. "I'm sorry, I promise, I'm going to get better." He seemed confused, but then Carlisle grinned. Bella nodded taking Edward's hand.

"I, I don't know what to say Lou." Patrick ruffled my hair. "I hope it's not just the morphine talking." His voice was getting exited.

I rolled my eyes again. "Well I just know some things just happen for a reason." He nodded.

Carlisle looked impressed, putting on his Doctor's face.

"Well I think Louise needs more rest, so you can come back and see her later." Carlisle sounded more commanding, but gave me a little wink.

Patrick took a deep breath. "Ok, I'll see you later cupcake." He then kissed my forehead I smiled feeling tears behind my lashes not going to cry. I never remembered the last time he used my pet name. The room emptied and Carlisle topped my pain meditation up and I fell back to sleep.

After I got out the hospital, I felt happier in Bella's garden. Patrick had gone back home, never one for missing work and our only source of income. I looked to Bella and Edward we were sitting down. It wasn't sunny but then it wasn't raining for once.

"So Louise are you feeling better?" Edward asked me while holding onto Bella's hand. I gave a small laugh looking to my casted hand.

"Pretty good, got my cast signed by everyone." I held it up to glance over the many get well wishes.

Bella sat up straight, her eyes scanning me, but staying close to Edward.

"You never told me how you got away?" She sounded curious, but I simply shake my head.

"Sorry Bells, I really can't remember…" The fact was I did remember, I just didn't think it was believable.

My summer vacation was good. I even spent more time with Jacob.

I was disappointed that I never got a moment to kiss him again, but then it didn't both us. Jacob was a great guy, even promise to write to me and call each other.

"So you have a good time?" Edward asked me, I nodded. I wasn't bosom of friends with him, but then I didn't loath him either.

"It was good times." I replied looking to the sun setting on my last day in Forks. I was getting a ride home from Emmett. Patrick wanted to thank him for saving my life. I didn't like following the story. I was never going to thank the real hero, but then was it just a monster wanting to kill me. I shake the thought from my mind. I mean I never got a threatening feeling.

"Louise, you will come back again, please." Bella asked when I got to my feet hearing Emmett's Jeep. "Yes, I promise." Then hugged Bella. I finally felt like I did when we was kids. I remembered why I loved Bella so much.

"Well call me ok." I added with Emmett loading my things into the Jeep, Bella laughed.

"Not every day!" she laughed with Edward holding her and I laughed in return. "I have a life." I jumped into the passenger set.

Emmett got in the driver seat. I waved one last time feeling the Emmett pulling away from the house. I relaxed in the car and then looked to Emmett whose eyes were light. I was glad he hunted before we left. I watched Forks disappear, and I smiled. It may have been a crazy summer, but this summer change me, and made me happy, truly happy to be alive.

"So when are you coming back?" Emmett asked as I watch the thank you for visiting Forks, come back soon sign.

I laugh lightly to myself watching Forks disappear from view. "Soon, as soon as I can…."


End file.
